The Newest Member of the Foster-Lambert Family
by BJ071992
Summary: Frank and Carol have fostered a girl named Shada Kelly. Will Shada be able to settle in and get along with her new foster family? Please rate and review :)


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Step by Step or any of the characters. The character of 'Shada Kelly' is of my own creation.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Frank and Carol Lambert were expecting their new foster child to arrive sometime today. When they decided to foster a child, Frank was sceptical of a idea.

"Honey, are you sure we're ready to take on another child?" Frank had asked Carol.

"I know raising six kids can be difficult, but adding a seventh into our crew can't be that bad." Carol told him. "Anyway, I think it's a good thing that we're taking in a foster child. They need all the love and support they can get."

When Frank and Carol told the kids this, some of them reacted badly.

"Is this a ploy to get one of us older kids to move out?" Dana asked them in her usual sarcastic tone.

"No." Carol said. "It's because Frank and I want to take one in. We both agreed on it."

"Where are they going to sleep?" Al asked.

"She will be sleeping in your bedroom." Frank told his daughter.

"But where am I supposed to put all my new clothes?" Karen whined. "Mother, do something!"

Carol rolled her eyes and sighed at her daughter's selfishness. "In the closet, Karen."

"Great, a girl." J.T said. "Let's just hope she's not as rude as Barky."

Dana gave J.T a dirty look. "And let's just hope that she has intelligence which is something you lack, J.T."

"Take that back!" J.T shouted.

"Make me!" Dana shouted back.

"Enough!" Frank said, throwing his arms in the air.

"I bet she'll want to leave once she sees how chaotic we can be." Brendan said.

 _ **Back to the present...**_

The doorbell rang.

"Frank, I think she's arrived." Carol said, going towards the door and opening it. Standing there was a social worker by the name of Mrs Griggs, who was bringing Frank and Carol's new foster child to them.

"Hello, Carol." Mrs Griggs said. "Lovely morning, isn't it?"

"Come in, Mrs Griggs." Carol said.

Mrs Griggs walked inside with a girl aged between 13-15 years-old.

"And I'm guessing this is my new foster daughter?" Carol remarked, looking at the girl.

"This is Shada Kelly." Mrs Griggs said. "Shada, say hello."

"Hello, Carol." Shada said, waving at Carol.

Carol gave Shada a warm and sympathetic smile. Shada was about the same height as Al, except she had shoulder-length black hair and pale skin.

"Is Frank at home?" Mrs Griggs asked Carol.

Carol called out to Frank before he came downstairs and saw Shada. "This must be our new foster child."

"I'm Shada Kelly." Shada said.

"Welcome to the family." Frank said.

Shada gave Frank a hug before giving one to Carol.

"I hope I like living here." Shada said to them.

"I'm sure you'll get along with everyone just fine, Shada." Carol said.

Shada laughed before saying, "It's pronounced _Shay-da_ , not _Sha-da_."

"Oh." Carol said, looking embarrassed.

"Where are your children?" Shada asked.

"They're still at school." Frank replied.

"You'll get to meet them later." Carol said.

"Great." Shada said.

* * *

When the kids arrived home from school, they saw Shada sitting down watching TV.

"What is that?!" Karen said, giving a disgusted look at Shada's direction.

"Must be our new foster sister." Mark said to her.

"Hi, I'm Shada Kelly."

"No offence, but you really need to change your style of fashion." Karen said.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Shada asked Karen.

"They totally clash." Karen laughed.

"Yeah, she looks like a poor person." Dana said, now laughing at her sister's witty remark.

Shada looked hurt by what Karen and Dana were saying. J.T stepped in.

"Why don't you two birds leave the poor girl alone?!" he snapped at the girls.

"J.T..." Dana was about to make a snide remark, but J.T cut her off.

"Give our new foster sister a chance, Barky!"

"Is that your name?" Shada asked Dana.

J.T, Al, Mark, Brendan and even Karen laughed. Dana's face turned bright red.

"I love how you asked her that!" Al said, putting her arm around Shada.

"Come on, Karen. We've got better things to do!" Dana said through clenched teeth before leading Karen upstairs.

"I think we'll like having you here, Shade." J.T said.

"My name is Shada." she reminded her new foster brother.

"Whatever your name is, I will love you like my own sibling." J.T responded.

Shada smiled at J.T.

"Kids, dinner's ready!" Carol called out from the kitchen.

* * *

 _ **During dinner...**_

"How old are you, Shada?" Al asked her.

"I'm 13 turning 14 in October." Shada replied.

"You look 10 years-old." Dana said, smirking.

"Dana, that's enough!" Carol warned.

"Why you were sent to live with us? Didn't your parents want you any more?" Brendan asked Shada.

"Uh, Brendan. I don't think you should ask that sort of question." Frank said to him.

Shada took a bite of her carrot before saying, "No, Frank. It's okay."

"I think you should tell him later, Shada." Frank said.

"Okay."

"Have you got something to hide?" Karen asked.

"Shut up, Karen." J.T. said.

"Well, if she can't answer Brendan's question..." Dana started to say.

"Dana?" Al said.

"What?"

"Keep your wisecracks to yourself!" Al said, glaring at Dana.

However, Dana just wouldn't let up. "Don't your real parents like you? Oh, that's a shame!"

Karen laughed at Dana's remark.

"Did they dress you in clothes from Dollar Tree?" Dana asked sarcastically.

Shada couldn't take Dana and Karen's mean girl remarks any longer. She threw her fork down and ran out of the room.

"Shada, come back!" Carol said, but it was too late. She then gave an angry look to both Karen and Dana.

"I am very disappointed in you two. That girl has been in and out of foster homes her whole life and yet you are ridiculing her?!" Carol said, her voice raised loud.

"Come on, kids. Let's watch TV." Frank said to the other children.

When they left the kitchen, Carol continued to lecture her daughters.

"I didn't raise the two of you and your brother to be intolerant of other people less fortunate then yourselves!"

"But, Mother..." Karen whined.

"No buts!" Carol said angrily. "Shada Kelly is part of this family now and if you don't like it, then too bad so sad!"

Dana and Karen looked at each other as Carol stormed out of the kitchen to comfort Shada. Carol knocked on the girls bedroom door.

"Shada?"

"Go away." Shada said.

"It's Carol. May I please come in?"

Carol opened the door and found Shada sitting on Karen's bed.

"I told Dana and Karen off for being mean to you at dinner." Carol said.

"They don't know what it was like living with my parents. They never had to experience what I went though." Shada cried.

Carol gave her foster daughter a hug and said, "It's okay. Frank and I will always be there for you."

"How long am I living here?" Shada asked, sniffing.

"Indefinitely." Carol replied.

"So, I'm not going back to the foster home?" Shada asked again.

"No." Carol said, smiling. "You're a permanent member of this household."

Shada wiped away her tears and managed to smile. She was going to enjoy having Frank and Carol as her foster parents.


End file.
